Our Words
by Retrokill
Summary: Little snippets using words that describe Hiccup and Raeyna. Hiccup x Fem! Toothless. Based off my story 'Fury' contains different situations and timelines. AU's included.


_**A/N: Hello everybody! I got a bit of an idea and thought I'd maybe put up something for '**_ **Fury'** _ **while I write the next couple of chapters for it. So I wrote down a couple of words and situations/feeling…etc. describing those words.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Remember to leave a review! I NEED those reviews! Follow/Favorite the story and / or me to get those updates!**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Little snippets using words that describe Hiccup and Raeyna. Hiccup x Fem! Toothless. Based off my story 'Fury' contains different situations and timelines. AU's included.

* * *

 **1\. Wonder**

He'd never get over the way her green eyes sparkled with _wonder_ every time he showed her another of his creations.

 **2\. Serenity**

She loved the _serene_ look on his face every time they flew together. She hoped they would always be able to do this. Maybe they could just leave everything behind, a life of adventure and thrill…Just the two of them…and maybe one day…

 **3\. Comfort**

After serving under the Red One for so long, she'd missed the _comfort_ of another. She missed the warmth of her mother, the protection of her father and endearing presence of her little brother…How she missed them. As they sat on the beach, looking at the sunset, his arm draped around her shoulders, holding her close, her head resting on his chest… she felt…so indescribable bloom in her heart…

 **4\. Green**

His eyes were the most beautiful _green_ she'd seen. She could spend hours upon hours just staring into those emerald pools…

 **5\. Syllable**

This was it. Honestly, she never thought that this day would ever come. He was so nervous, the mere thought that a word of one _syllable_ would take him to his limits. Both knew that this next step would change their lives forever. It felt like forever. There he was kneeling in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"Yes!"

 **6\. Change**

To think the skinny little dork was now this…man!

Yup! She loved this _change._

 **7\. Smoke**

Through the _smoke_ he flew, eyes set in cold hard determination. The _Fury_ behind those emerald green eyes, as he zoomed towards the being that held what was _his_ captive. He would not allow it!

Raeyna was his and his alone! He'd be damned if he'd let that one armed monster abuse his mate.

 **8\. Mask**

From the moment she met him she'd always been able to see right through his _mask_. Behind, the sarcastic quips lay a hurt soul. A boy who'd been through so much in life…Yet kept pushing forward. She wanted to be there for him. She wanted him to lay down the _mask_ , for her…

 **9\. Fear**

There were times when she was scared, but here and now as she watched her children being taken away from her, while she was unable to do nothing, her husband lying unconscious a few feet away…She never been so afraid in her life…Never felt such raw _fear._

 **10\. Smooth**

The feeling lingered on his fingers. His hands were still warm and kept tingling after such an experience. The faint scars from the battles she fought, those couldn't take away the soft feeling of her _smooth_ skin.

"Hey!"

"W-What?"

"You keep doing that, I'm gonna wanna ravish you right here right now" Raeyna grinned. This was not how she normally behaved…okay it was not completely normal of her…But hey a girl has to tease her boyfriend once in a while! He did have nice fingers though.

 **11\. Beauty**

Hiccup woke up earlier than he usually did, still sleepy but awake nonetheless. He felt the pressure on his chest and the arm draped around his middle and looked down at the sleeping figure of his wife. The thin rays of sunshine seeping through the curtain made Raeyna's skin glow _beautifully_. He moved a strand of hair from her face, catching a better glimpse of her cute sleeping face. She suddenly moved her arm and hugged Hiccup as she murmured something. He couldn't help but smile at her unconscious clinginess. He closed the gap between their faces and placed a light kiss on her lips. She half opened her eyes and snuggled against Hiccup.

"Good morning sleeping _beauty_ …" He whispered smiling. She smiled and pushed into him even more.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day." She took a deep breath, addicted to his smell. _'Pine and Coal'_

Hiccup chuckled "yeah…" He stroked her hair and she hummed in appreciation. "I could get used to this too…"

 **12\. More**

She could spend all day, all night, weeks, months and years but she'd still want _more_. She needed _more_ of his emerald green orbs, the messy auburn hair, that awkward attitude and _more_ than anything, the way her name sounded every time he said it. She was addicted and she wanted _more_ …

 **13\. Design**

He honestly wondered if someone had _designed_ an elaborate plot to bring the two of them together…She fit him perfectly, like the pieces of a puzzle…

 **14\. Conquer**

The true meaning of _conquer_ will only be understood when you see your wife in nothing but a white two-piece bikini getting ready to go a swim in their special lagoon. Hiccup was sure he had a nose bleed, if the warm stream coming from his nose was any indication.

Raeyna looked towards him and winked before sauntering down into the water, hips swaying… _'Tease'_ thought Hiccup before setting down his phone and running into the water after his wife.

 **15\. Trust**

They just knew what the other was thinking. Movements so fluid, so quick, they'd have to have had a great level of _trust_ to fly the way they did.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's all for now. I'll be releasing these with 15 description words pre chapter. So stay tuned for that! Remember leave a review!**_

 _ **Also, discord! Get on our server! I'd love to meet you guys! (Link on my profile)**_

 _ **-Retro out!**_


End file.
